Another Kind of Lightning
by Scarabbug
Summary: What can you say about a knight? This story is just a little stream of consciousness for you. Sparx centred. POSSIBLE Mark to Sparx but not really that certain.


**This is Scarab Dynasty live on Fanfic!Hi people! I'm new to the Ace Lightning Fandom. I started the draft for this on a train and finished it in my psychology class. (And before you say it, yep: I'm a Sparx fan.) **

**Hope you like, please review.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Oh _sure_, I totally own these guys! (voice drips with sarcasm)

* * *

**

Another Kind of Lightning. 

By Scarab Dynasty

…

She's incredible.

He can't really think of any other word for it.

Mark realises he probably looks a little gawky right now, but to be honest he doesn't care. The way she pulls out of an attack and tilts her head, all struck-up pose and cocky smile, it's hard not to be.

…Okay so in his world maybe _tacky_ would be a better choice of description, but where _she_ comes from, Sparx falls just short of incredible. By all rights she should look beat up and exhausted. Crackling and bolting like the screen of a faulty terminal. A couple of rounds with Googler'll do that to you. Only if she's tired, then she's putting on a killer act to hide it. Literally.

Mark finally figures that he looks kind of awkward and shuts his mouth, but he still can't shift his gaze off her. He's transfixed on her prickly, silver eyes, like she's a puzzle he's trying to work out or a fragment of an amulet he's trying to piece together. Sparx leans back on her vehicle and gives a reckless laugh that makes her sound almost human. The echo rings through the carnival. There's an edge to it, like an out of tune church bell. You can tell from the look in her face that she's winning another battle and letting everyone know it. The pink lightning races through her veins glows so bright he can practically see it.

Dammit, how's she DO that?

For all the manual tells him, Mark doesn't know that much about Sparx. Not even her age. He knows she's one of Ace's most… dynamic, allies. That if you do or say something she doesn't like, she'll take you downtown. Her picture is on a full page spread of the guidebook standing just in the hero's shadow where sidekicks like her are supposed to belong, itching for action.

That guidebook hadn't prepared him for anything.

He knows a little more from what Ace told him. He once described Sparx as a loose Doom Wagon. Vibrant, and electric. Like no other Knight he's ever known. Seemed as good a description as any.

Ok. So their first meeting was hardly a cheery one. The moment she saw him, Sparx made sure Ace knew exactly what she thought of his new squirt of a sidekick.

**_"So this scrawny lil' guy is who Ace calls our new hero? I hear it, Ace, but I ain't buying."_**

Opinions changed though. Sparx is like that. For her, life is something you've got to keep at full throttle. Nothing ever stands still or stays the same for too long, not if she can help it.

Sparx is no Ace Lightning. She's what hardcore gamers like tolabel an "Upstart". One who rises suddenly from humble origins to incredible consequences. She can't fly. Can't generate electricity unless she's got a Sword of Jacob to pull out all that concentrated energy, straight from her veins. You could consider it a handicap of sorts, yet Sparx still considers herself one of the best. Maybe she's right. Mark knows being tough means a lot to her.

And the way she looks now, just _that_ far away from a one way trip to the 6th dimension, yet still standing tall and knowing how to use it, Mark kind of wonders what "upstart" is supposed to mean. She turns around and sees him, and there's that gut wrenching smile. That completely unreal face making everything in his world seem completely out of his control all over again.

Yeah. Story of his life…

_**Chill out kid, aren't ya enjoying the party? **_

Mark knows Sparx as a person who saved him, once. He knows her as a girl who likes the sound of her own voice. Once, _she_ came to him because she was in serious trouble with noone else to turn to.

She knows him as "_the kid_". As Sparx goes, that can be considered an affectionate nickname.

Now and then, she actually calls him _Lightning Knight_. Mark's given up telling her otherwise. Sparx is rebellious and fearless and sometimes when she's really out to make a point, all of her strident impetuousness goes right out the window, and then…

…Then it gets kind of hard not to take her seriously. She's a whirlwind now, an army, she's all but unbeatable.

He's not that sure what she's fighting exactly, but you can bet your last piece of amulet she's going to win.

_End._

* * *

**That's it. I know, It's REALLY short and kinda plotless, but I like it. Though the title is seriously no good. I'm not sure it even has any relevance to the story. Sorry. My bad. **

**I'm leaving it to you to decide whether you think this is an implied pairing or not. You _could_ call it that. You could just call it Mark being overly thoughtful and Sparx showing off as usual. Or you could call it both. Whatever. I meanwhile, am playing it safe and reserving my right to remain silent.**

**Hope you liked it. Seeya all soon. (I****think I'm going to like it here.) **


End file.
